<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Rest for the Wicked by Chi_Takashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350847">No Rest for the Wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi'>Chi_Takashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Fear, Hair Loss, Stress, Stress Dreams, dying, he's very scared, i'm stressed so he's stressed, ouchie, soft, tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi's stressed out and for good reason. He's getting nightmares and feels like he's falling apart at the seams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Rest for the Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was blaring down on him. The dango in him mouth sour, acrid almost as he tried to swallow. His teeth ached. In his mind’s eye he could see them rotting in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning that ashy grey settling into a pitted black at the Center before falling out. He tucked his hair over his ear and he was honestly surprised the thick strands didn’t come away with his fingers. His mother’s hair had been strong. He supposed something on him had to be strong, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t keep the image of piles of black unraveled silk piled in clumps, coming away with each scratch of his head, pass of his comb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay Itachi?” Itachi’s eyes snapped up at the voice. It was a low familiar rumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His partner. They were sitting across from each other at the roadside tea shop. And yet he couldn’t see any details on the massive swords men inches from him. He swallowed and the dango got stuck. He picked up his tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeh,” he croaked, lifting the steaming cup. He swallowed the dango dislodged, the scalding liquid burning its path through his chest, making his spine ache. Almost made him wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could fight and focus his eyes. But that was too much energy admits the buzz of his thoughts. They kept going and going. They screamed between his ears. It was getting hard to ignore them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His skin felt disgusting suddenly. He wanted to rub it raw under his cloak. He was tired. But if they stopped this would only get worse. They couldn’t avoid this. But he didn’t want to deal with it. He and Kisame had talked about it before. But there was only so much talking they could do. He wasn’t helpless, he reminded himself. Kisame would be there, for him, with him. But in the end, he had to do this alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t afford to falter, couldn’t afford, couldn’t afford, couldn’t afford. His chest tightened, his breath caught in his throat. He knew nothing was stuck in there. Nothing but constricting muscle reaction to the chemical reaction that made up his entirety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t supposed to be so hard right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come,” he heard Kisame shift across from him, the grind of gravel under his sandals. He felt Kisame’s hand hover over his shoulder before it settled heavily on the thin thing. “You’re tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very prone to stress dreams about my hair and teeth and I figured Itachi would enjoy some of my stress too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>